


Grey

by SquidSoup



Category: MÄR - Märchen Awakens Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSoup/pseuds/SquidSoup
Summary: And his dream became true, just in a different way than he had imagined.





	

As if a switch had been turned off, all the heaviness vanished instantly and with no resistance whatsoever. The heaviness of bones, of muscle, of an entire life lived and the upcoming eternity that would have followed if not for a simple child.

Before, he would have avoided losing that eternity. He would have taken the key off the child’s hands and destroyed it. And he could have, if he wanted to. But oh how fast things changed in the span of a few hours.

The freedom of eternity became a burden with a whim of fate, a single loss that meant nothing to many, and everything to him. As Peta’s lifeless body fell down and a young boy came to claim back the land he barely knew, Phantom cried for the first time in a long while.

The sound of waves reached his ears. Phantom opened his eyes, surprised that he still existed, somehow. The cliff by the sea and the grey clouds on sight were nothing like the castle, however, and he felt light and soft rather than heavy. He looked around to see trees surrounding what wasn’t on the side of the sea. The view was dark and beautiful.

As beautiful as it was it also took him a moment to realize he wasn’t alone – A figure clad in black was standing with their back to him, the wind blowing dark robes and hair. He would recognize that person anywhere no matter how long had passed.

Phantom slowly approached Peta, unsure if this was reality or the setup for a hellish punishment. He didn’t realize his heart was weighting with a different kind of heaviness, but he felt a smile on his face despite his cautious approach, and he stopped before his friend.

“Peta”

The figure shuddered and then slowly turned around. They didn’t have the hat, or any of their ÄRMs, so it was only their face framed by the blowing hair and robes. And oh, they were as beautiful as ever.

“Phantom...”

Peta looked like they struggled to find the appropriate reaction between anger, surprise, or something else. Phantom smiled widely at them, but felt his heart get heavier seeing their teeth clench. Nothing was said for a moment that felt longer than it actually was. Finally, Peta spoke again.

“You were supposed to achieve your dream.”

...Right. To make the world beautiful through the eternity of death and bareness. Those who appreciated and loved that true beauty would live on to worship it, as was sworn every time someone became a Chess Piece. A dream he had been nursing all those years in the solitude of Caldea’s cruel laws and finally became fully aware of it when Diana suggested it.

And oh, immortality itself was the ultimate expression of beauty as well as the way to truly achieve his dream.

Phantom felt a slight surprise at how all of that didn’t matter to him anymore, how it didn’t bother him that it didn’t matter. He saw Peta stare at him; waiting for something; and came to a conclusion that put his tired heart at ease.

He took a step to close the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Peta’s body, pulling them even closer before whispering to them.

“It’s not how I expected it to, but my dream became true, right here and now.”

If he hadn’t known Peta for years he would have assumed the lack of a reaction was a bad thing, but he closed his eyes and waited. Soon, Phantom felt their arms return the embrace and rest their head on his shoulder.

They listened to the sound of the waves crashing and the wind blowing for what felt like an eternity and an instant until they shared a quiet kiss. Peta’s lips tasted like sea salt and freshly plucked leaves along with a faint hint of blood, like it had always been.

Even if in a different form than expected, eternity really was blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> *Screams into a pillow* I hate this damn manga. I don't have anything constructive to say jsut that I dedicate this to my girlfriend and another dear friend who'll be like the only people to read this, bye.


End file.
